Trust
by Dasuku
Summary: After some discoveries, Cynthia seeks Dawn's help. Dawn can't refuse. After all, You don't say no to the Champion. Or your crush. GirlPowerShipping.


**A/N: **

**Hey guys! This is my first time ever publishing a story. Please be gentle. ^^'' No Beta, all mistakes are mine!**

**This is a GirlPowerShipping story, meaning femmeslash. If you don't like that, feel free to click the back button. Any questions or suggestions via review or PM ^^**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

* * *

**Cold**

Dawn shivered, and with a little sigh, pulled her hat a little lower and readjusted her scarf, so just her eyes would be visible and vulnerable while the rest of her face was protected from the overwhelming cold that was permanently set in Snowpoint City and all its surroundings.

_Just a little more, and I'll arrive at the Pokémon Center._

Her Pokémon were completely exhausted from all the battles she'd had on the trip there. Dawn herself was a little tired, too. The trainers she had already beaten were all ready for a rematch. Amazingly, they all remembered her, even with all the trainers they battled daily. The trainer wondered if they just stood there all day waiting for trainers to challenge. She shrugged the thought off and kept on walking quickly. Or at least she tried to. The snow had other plans.

_For Arceus' sake, did we really have to meet _here_? That's what I get for associating with a history maniac._ _**But you'd go to the end of the world if she asked you to, wouldn't you?**_

She blushed at her last involuntary thought.

She was on her way to meet up with the woman she'd had a crush on for a while now. Well, it was not possible _not_ to have a crush on her, on Dawn's opinion, same gender or not. She was smart, kind, charming and beautiful, not to mention strong. She was Sinnoh's League Champion, for crying out loud! The woman was practically perfect in every way, which was probably the reason she had so many fans, Dawn included.

_Blame you and all your perfectness, Cynthia. _She sighed again, but was relieved when she finally saw the Center.

When she first entered the Pokémon Center, she felt like she was literally melting due to the warmth inside the building. She sighed once again. It was really, really warm and the lithe, frozen girl couldn't have been more grateful.

After her Pokémon were completely rested and healed, she had to, regretfully, walk out of the building.

_Okay, so she said she'd be waiting for me in the pokémart. Now, if only the store wasn't on the other side of the freaking city! **You'd still walk across Sinnoh just to see a glimpse of her. **Shut up, mind._

She started her twenty minute walk grumbling and kicking snow.

* * *

When she finally arrived at the general area of the mart, if there was any frustration left, it evaporated as soon as she saw the tall, black-clad, blonde woman she'd walked so much for. Cynthia was standing just outside of the building, looking as amazing as ever. She was messing with her Pokétch, so she didn't see Dawn approach.

'Hi!' Dawn couldn't help but smile at the little jump she provoked.

'Oh, hello! You surprised me.' Cynthia looked a little embarrassed at being caught not paying attention. Dawn thought it was adorable. 'You took quite long. Did you walk here?' The curious crease that appeared with the question made Dawn feel all warm and fluffy inside. Feeling that, to the girl, was kind of bothersome and nice at the same time.

'Um, sorry, what?' The girl was too busy feeling weird to process the question. Cynthia gave a little chuckle at the girl's sheepish smile.

'I asked you if you walked here from, um... Where were you when I called?' The taller of the two frowned .She seemed bothered by the fact that she hadn't asked before.

'I was in Sunyshore city, and no, I didn't walk from there,'_ I just forgot I could fly here and walked from Celestic town._ She was smiling at Cynthia, but she wanted to slap herself for her idiocy. 'I just had to take a few detours before coming'

'Oh, did you challenge Volkner already?' The blonde seemed really excited at the prospect.

'That's for me to know and you to, _maybe_, find out.' Dawn couldn't help the little smirk that came with remembering that she'd be challenging the Elite Four soon. _As soon as I get through Victory Road, at the very least. Ugh._ Cue the missing smirk and the appearing frown. Hopefully, that'd confuse Cynthia a bit.

Cynthia is confused.

'Hm. You're mean.'

Cynthia used POUT & FROWN!

'U-um...'

It's super effective!

Dawn knew she was blushing, so she hoped that the cold would be a good excuse.

'Maybe we should go for a coffee or something; you look like you're freezing. Also, that way I can tell you what I found.' Cynthia gave her a little smile that warmed her heart a little.

'Yes, please!'

* * *

And so, their afternoon was spent in a warm, little coffee shop. Cynthia told her everything she'd found out. She told her how she'd been reading ancient texts and journals for months. How she'd pieced them all together, discovering that, apparently, there was a legendary Pokémon inside of Snowpoint Temple. It had been dormant for a long time, though.

Cynthia also told her that she didn't know if they should awaken it, which was one of the reasons she wanted Dawn to come and meet her. She told her that the continuation of her research depended on the girl's opinion. Learning how to wake it up would be too much of a temptation if it was decided to just let it be.

Dawn was surprised, to say the least, when Cynthia made it known just how much she valued the younger girl's opinion. She gave the champion the brightest smile she could muster before she gave her answer.

* * *

**A/N:**** Oooh! What will she say? o: **

**Hehehe.**

**Oh, by the way, in this story, Dawn is 16 years old and Cynthia is 21. That way the age gap isn't so terrible, even if I am convinced Cynthia's canon age should be around that. I mean, if Cyrus is 27 and looks so much older...**

**Review? c:**


End file.
